A storm in summer
by grainipiot
Summary: When Yasuo isn't here... Warning: a/b/o dynamics


He woke up slowly, mind clouded but serene. _How nice._ A welcomed break from his heat.

Master Yi sighed when he tried to reach for his lover but his hand only found nothing, crumbled sheets the only proof of someone else having slept here. _Already gone._

The swordman stretched, like a feline, then rose and sat up, still half asleep. He glanced at the room, bathed in light. _Peaceful._

A part of him just wanted to lie down and get more rest but a pressing need made itself known. He pulled at the blankets, arranging it around him like a cocoon.

 _Why the hell do I keep doing it ?_ He couldn't deny the comfort brought by this peculiar habit. Yi patted softly the several layers of blanket and pillows, almost in a childish way, then, satisfied, looked at his nest.

His gaze noticed a blue fabric, placed at the edge of the bed. A clumsy hand grabbed it without thinking then he realised it was Yasuo's scarf. The Wuju master smiled at the tought of his mate, leaving his precious clothing just to cheer him up.

Instinctively, he burried his face in the fabric, inhaling the familiar scent. Rain and something sweet, like pomegranate, difficult to describe. _It smells like a storm in summer._

The swordman wrapped the scarf around his neck, caressing it while curling up on his side. The omega in him purred, relishing in the warmth of the covers, like his alpha's embrace. _It's almost like he is here._ His soothing scent was everywhere.

Smiling at the fond memory, he drifted off, tangled in the blankets.

The second time he woke up, Yi felt like he was burning from the inside. _Great kickback._ Thoughts fuzy, he lifted a hand to his face, grimacing at the beads of sweat. _Too hot._ A new wave of heat spread through his body.

A low groan passed his lips as the fever seemed to increase. In a desperate attempt to cool down, he pushed off the blankets and scarf but it didn't improved his condition.

The Wuju master froze at the sensation of slick dripping. _Shit_. He knew that he would have to change the linen but still, he felt quite embarrassed. His mate would see this once he returned.

 _Yasuo..._ His body reacted at the mere mention of the alpha, wet and ready for him even if he knew that he'd come back late. The omega couldn't wait this long, his craving too strong.

Rolling on his belly, he started rutting first against the mattress then into his fist, the pressure becoming unbearable. He imagined the touch of the ronin, these skillful hands. A loud moan resonnated, spilling on the sheets.

Breath heavy, his relief didn't last long and he whimpered hopelessly at the ardent need running in his veins. _No..._ Hard again, he had no other solution than keep going, growling his displeasure in a pillow.

He remembered the scarf and blindly grabbed it, bringing it to his nose. The scent was still powerful, making the bond tingle.

Determined to get on with it, the swordman reached behind him, hand shaking with feverishness. Already loosened from the last night, he had no problem pushing two digits in.

 _« You're doing so well... »_ a voice whispering in his ear. _« So good for your alpha... »_

He saw stars when he bruched briefly a spot, moan muffled by the scarf.

 _« No no, I want to hear you. Don't waste such sweet noises... »_

Yi kept fingering himself, this time allowing his voice to resonnate in the room. But it still wasn't enough so he tried a third finger. _It doesn't even hurt anymore..._

 _« will need more than three if you want to cum, you know it... »_

Here was his limit, if even four fingers couldn't relieve him, he would have to wait an agonizing long time before being allowed release.

Clutching the fabric, jerky movements, it didn't take long for him to be reduced to a writhing mess. The Wuju master felt utterly fucked, both by his own hand and his damned heat.

« Yasuo ! » he gasped « Please... » his eyes glistened with tears, panting.

 _« Good boy. Come for me. Now. »_

Upon the fantasized order, the tension snapped. He arched gracefully from the bed, mouth open for a silent scream and eyes shut.

Clenching on his hand, the feeling of fullness replaced for a time the craving.

The violent orgasm left him trembling, curling up without thinking, disheveled. A tear rolled gently down his cheek, vision blurry.

The last thing he remembered is reaching again for the scarf, only real cure for his condition and mood, before sleep claimed him.

The third time he woke up this day, he was surrounded by warmth but a much welcomed one. Strong arms snaking around his waist and back. _He's back._ The ronin found a comfortable position, head pillowed against his chest, carressed his hair, in a loving way. Now that Yasuo was here, he could appreciate a bit of tranquility.

The ronin opened his eyes to meet his mate's ones, another way to maintain their bond. Safety and peace, present in both gaze, the full acceptance and love of the other.

"Hi, little Yi"


End file.
